Beverage container holders for use a various locations are in wide use. These holders allow a cup, can, bottle or the like to be secured so that a user may attend to other activities. Such holders are often made foldable or otherwise storable and redeployable (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,705,579, 6,655,563, 6,619,607, 6,277,509, 6,095,471, 6,047,937, 5,603,477, 5,601,268, 5,423,508, 5,318,266, 5,167,392, 5,072,909, 4,984,722, 4,828,2110).
Such heretofore known and/or utilized foldable devices for holding beverage containers are, however, often complex and bulky, require active mechanical components for initiating deployment, securement and/or restorage, and/or require unduly involved user intervention to initiate deployment, securement and/or restorage. Further improvement directed to such shortcomings would be useful.